


Words From the Heart

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Letters, Love for Dean Winchester, Love for Sam Winchester, Love for the Impala, Love for the Winchesters, Love for the boys, The Winchester Family, winchester appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: If you could send a letter to the Winchester brothers, what would it say?





	Words From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. I had an idea we could see how many letters we could get Dean and Sam, but it’s kinda like putting your heart out on your sleeve, well for me anyway because this is all kinds of mushy.
> 
> But you know what? Fuck it, let’s do this.

Words From the Heart! 

Dear, Dean and Sam

I don’t know where in the world you are, or even if you’ll get this, and if you do, where you’ll be as you open it. If it’s day or night or what the weather will be like.

I hope its day. I hope the sun is shining above you, beating down on you with its warmth and radiance, guiding your never-ending journey, offering a shaft of light to the darkness that is your world, and as it sets each day, makes way for the silent blanket of stars above you, I pray it finds you safe and together.

I hope you’re resting a beat, someplace quiet, peaceful. That you’re sitting on the hood of the Impala, reading this, one pulled leg raised, knee bent, foot braced, secure on the bumper guard with Sam beside you and a cold beer in your hand.

Because today the sun is shining, its spring where we are now and the leaves are just beginning to unfurl, to stretch out toward the light. The buds are pushing their way through the soil, almost as if the winter and the darkness it wrought never was. But I know now that there will always be winter, always be darkness, cold and merciless stripping the leaves from the trees and leaving them bare, cold and defenceless against the biting winds but there too will always be spring.

I know that wherever winter descends there will always be a warm wind that follows, black and sleek, the rumble of its engine, loud, the soft rattle of the Lego bricks stuffed into its heating vents muted beneath the roaring beat of ‘Rock of Ages’ or ‘Back in Black’.

And I’m grateful.

So rest a while, and know that wherever you are in the world, you’re not alone.


End file.
